


To Kiss A Cheek.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, How Do I Tag, Rough Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bedtime story leads to a few new friends and mild embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss A Cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough draft and i don't know if ill be adding more or not, but I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!!! you are amazing :D

***Flashback***

'You know Y/N/N i have the perfect bedtime story for you!' your father told you 'Once upon a time, there was a wizard, and he liked to turn people who upset him into stone. He would leave them locked in a room in his tower to never be seen again. One day, the girl that cleaned up after the wizard wandered into that room and saw all the statues. she couldn't see the wizard as an artist but one statue caught her attention. It was a statue of a man, he looked so sad and lost that she cried for him. 'Why do you look so sad, why would he sculpt someone to look so devastated?' she murmured as tears ran down her face. She sat and looked at him for a long time, wondering what color his eyes would be, his hair color, what would he like if he were real? But sadly she had more work to do and had to leave the sculpture and room alone again. The urge to kiss his cheek was over whelming so she did just that and left the room saying 'I'll come back to see you again sad man' thinking nothing of it as she closed the door behind her.'  
'Little did she know that the way to break the spell cast upon the statues was something that the wizard never had. Compassion. When she kissed his cheek the little house cleaner showed that even the poorest of the poor can show compassion and empathy to anything, living or not. The man started to crumble and had to sit down, after standing in one place for such a long time. In fact, he was still sitting when she came back the next day. he scared her half to death when he hugged her and said "Thank you thank you fair maiden! You have saved me!" The poor girl squeaked and tried to get free from the man. "Who are you?" she said before looking at him, she gasped when she saw that it was the sad lost man. "How can you be real, you were stone yesterday!"  
"Yes my lady, I was. The wizard turned me to stone when i wouldn't give him free run of my kingdom. He is a bad man and all these people are victims of his hate. Please help me, they need to be free." He walked over to a statue of a child and kissed its cheek. The girl watched as the statue crumbled and the child was free. They made haste to kiss each statue and set everyone free, though knowing that they couldn't defeat the wizard, they both left the tower ad hid in the forest.  
"Thank you my lady for all of your help, your kind heart has saved many lives this day and I hope that you are never victim of such treachery"  
"You are welcome kind sir, I hope that you remain a free man and that you know I was more then happy to help you." The man and the lady parted ways and lived long and full lives, never catching up to the wizard again. They both lived happily ever after. "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You never forgot that story and you always kissed statues that moved you in anyway just in case, you knew it was silly but you didn't care, it was something you had to do. Which brought you to the moment of kissing a statue of your very own version of a lost sad man.  
"What are you doing?" said a bemused voice from behind you.  
"Uhhh... he looked like he needed a kiss?" you said flushing bright red.  
"Uh huh." The guy raised his eyebrows, bit his bottom lip and rocked back on his heels looking every bit as awkward as i felt.  
"So... I should go, I have another round of humiliation in another museum soon." You look down and try to make a fast getaway.  
"I'm surprised, I thought that he would turn into a prince after a kiss from a beautiful princess." He calls as you walk away. Damn that was smooth. You turn back and tell him "I think that only happens with frogs. The only time I've heard of a statue coming to life was in a bedtime story." He walks up to you and hold out his hand. "I'm Sam, Nice to meet you."  
"Y/N, like wise." you try not to get lost in his puppy dog eyes, so you look at his feet. Scarred work boots with a few stains, lead up to faded jeans, a white t-shirt and a red and black plaid shirt make up the rest of the outfit. You don't realize that you were blatantly checking him out until you hear a gravel voice say "Damn, last time i saw a look like that it was when a girl made me a fresh pie and i couldn't wait to take a bite out of it." You flushed bright red at the insinuation and jumped, looking at the owner of the second voice.  
"Well lucky for you I don't have a taste for human flesh green eyes." You mumbled. Looking up at Sam you say "Well I should go, other museum to get to and all that...." You trail off as you walk away as fast as you can.  
You breathe a sigh as you climb into your 1969 Chevrolet Mustang. You started the engine and went to pull away from the curb, when a knock on your window startles you. Sigh of course its green eyes.

"Hey sweetheart you didn't have to run off, but i must say you have a car almost as sexy as mine" He says with a toothy grin and a wink, pointing to his own car, a Black Chevy Impala. "Names Dean. You already know Sammy."  
" '67 right?" You ask with a raised brow.  
"Yes ma'am" he seems impressed with my knowledge on it. "Want to come get something to drink with me? Were gonna hit the bar down the street?" He looks hopeful and you ask "Is Sam going to be there?" You don't notice the triumphant look in his eyes but he says "Yes he will be" with a chuckle.  
"Well then you've got a deal green eyes."  
And that my fine furry friends is how you found yourself making out with Sam on the back of the Impala as he told you that he was so glad that he met you.  
"Back at ya handsome" You chuckled as he turned pink in the cheeks. How can anyone be that freakin' cute?!  
"We have to go, we have a job to get to in the morning but can I get your number?" He asked with a hopeful smile. You took his phone out and added your number in with a <3 after the name and slipped it back in his pocket.  
"I'll be waiting for your call" you whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek and walked over to your car. Maybe being a dork isn't so bad after all, you think to yourself.  
*Ding!* you chuckle as you read the text 'Statue kisser huh?'  
*Ding!* 'Maybe we could do the museum thing again? I saw a statue down town that looked like it could use a hug?' Yes this was the start of a beautiful friendship indeed, I grinned and replied with a 'Sure, maybe we could find one that cuts hair Rapunzel :p' 

*Ding!* '-_-'  
':-* I was kidding, That sounds like fun Sam. Let me know when you're free and we can meet up.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
